1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to interlocking containers. More particularly, the instant invention relates to containers for premoistened wipes, which containers are interlockable when stacked.
2. Background Art
Packages for articles such as moist wipes are available in a number of configurations and vary substantially in size. Generally, these packages are either soft with flexible walls or relatively rigid. The relatively rigid packages are in the form of containers which retain their shape after their contents have been used and then can be used for other purposes.
The prior art includes containers which have interlocking structures. However, the prior art does not include the concept of storing moistened wipes in interlocking containers. Moistened wipes are frequently used in the care of infants and toddlers, which makes it desirable for the packages or containers to have some purpose in addition to containing the wipes. For examples, containers have been marketed which resemble toy animals. As the prior art indicates, containers which can be used as interlocking building blocks can be used as toys which have amusement and educational value for small children. Since when moist wipes are used to care for a child, the wipes are used rather rapidly, it does not take long for a container to empty and need to be replaced by a new container. After a relatively short while, a number of containers can be accumulated, providing a supply of relatively large, discrete structures. To date, having a collection of these containers served no useful purpose. If the container resembled an animal, then one or two animals would be generally enough, and the remaining containers would be disposed of surplus.
The prior art also includes a number of disclosures in which containers have interlocking structures so as to provide for stable storage in warehouses, while in transit, and in retain outlets. With these containers, there is no reason to stack the containers after they have been emptied by the consumer.